


All the Kitties

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, Cats, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	All the Kitties

Emily got Sergio from City Kitties in the middle of DC. Sergio was the best cat ever. Ergo, Penelope needed to give back to the amazing shelter that saved her godcat from an early and undeserved grave. 

Today was the charity’s annual Pets 4 Paws event where those seeking to adopt, as well as donors, would come to greet some of the recently saved felines, give them a little love which they’d been sorely lacking, and enter a couple of raffles, big and small; all of the proceeds went to the organization so they could continue to rescue beautiful little kittens and cats from all over the DC area.

For the past three years, Penelope had helped during adoption events and charity events like this one, but this one was her favorite. She got to hold all the kittens she wanted. “Okay, goodbye my babies,” she said to Maxine, Stuart and Sergio, whom she was babysitting while Emily was away. “I’m going to this charity event and I’m not going to bring home a brother or sister for you.” Maxine gave her a look. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not. I swear.” The first year was fine, but Maxine and Stuart came from the previous years’ events. She couldn’t get a third cat. Nope. It wasn’t gonna happen.

“Melanie, how are you?!” Garcia asked as she approached the organizer of the event. “It’s been too long.”

“Penelope! Thank you so much for coming. We always appreciate your help.” Melanie’s smile could light up the room. Between the two of them they could power small cities. “Okay, so these are few volunteers that showed up to help,” she said, pointing to a small group of people. “This is Grae, Julissa, Y/N, Lou and Steven.”

“It’s no problem. I love doing it. Hello, all!” Penelope greeted. Her dress swayed as she approached the group of volunteers. The little watermelons on the bottom of the dress practically shining like the summer sun, her matching lipstick emphasizing the sheen of her perfectly coiffed blonde hair. She stretched out her hand to greet everyone and of course, started up a conversation about cats. How many did they all have and how many had they picked up from charity events?

Just 10 minutes later, the event started, donors walking in the doorway with pockets full of monies to give away and hearts filled with joy over the nearly 100 pouncing kittens and cats. “Oh, this isn’t going to be good for me,” Penelope heard from behind her. The volunteers were tasked with passing the animals to other people so the shelter could keep track of all the animals and make sure they weren’t overwhelmed by all the attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Penelope asked. When she turned around, she saw Y/N melting at the sight of a little white, black and brown kitten. “She okay?”

Y/N looked up at her and she could see it. It’s exactly how she felt when she saw Maxine and Stuart. Y/N wanted this kitten. “You want to take her home, don’t you?”

“Yessssss,” she whined. “I have four cats already. I’m such a cat lady. I have no shame.”

Reluctantly, Y/N handed the kitten over to someone else so they could pet her, while she and Penelope started talking about their combined six cats, plus godcat Sergio. Y/N pulled out a picture of her four cats, two girls and two boys. “Oh my god, they’re so cute,” Penelope squealed. “What are their names?”

“From the left to the right, that’s Milo, Oliver, Ladybug, because of the spots, and Trixie. Ladybug was the only one I named because she was a kitten when I adopted her. No one else wanted her because she had some medical problems but she gave me the big, sad eyes and I fell in love.” For nearly an hour, Penelope and Y/N mindlessly handed the adoptable animals off to random donors and prospective adoptive parents as they talked about their babies. 

“Sergio is my godson. He belongs to my friend Emily, who had to fake her own death for a while, so I had custody and I just came to love him so much that when she came back from the dead, I needed to share custody.”

Y/N blinked repeatedly, like a cartoon character - almost Wil-E Coyote-esque. “Say what now?”

“Oh it’s a long story. You wanna grab a bite after this? We can talk about the babies and I can tell you that very long, very weird story.” Y/N snorted and agreed; she was intrigued. For someone so sunshine-y, Penelope didn’t seem to be the kind to have those kinds of stories.

The rest of the charity event went off without a hitch. Out of the 100 animals up for adoption, they had at least as many applications. All of them wouldn’t go through of course, but it was more than successful. And although Y/N wanted to adopt the kitten, she had four already and realistically couldn’t take on more responsibility at the moment. 

After cleaning up, Penelope searched around for her new friend, only to find her neck deep in a pile of kittens ready to go back into their spacious cages. “I thought we were gonna go grab some food?” Penelope laughed.

“But look at them, Penelope! Can I call you Penny? I have this overwhelming urge to call you Penny. Like I feel like we’ve known each other forever.” Being a cat person for some reason immediately fostered that kind of “I’ve-known-you-for-my-whole-life” connection. Y/N lifted a kitten in front of Penelope’s face, practically begging her to pay attention to it. “Meow, meow, meow.”

“You can totally call me Penny and seriously you must stop or I’m going to end up with another cat.”

“Exactly. That’s why I’m doing it. Because I already have four and this way I can live vicariously through you.”

Penelope smiled and opened the door, walking down the block towards a diner. “I feel like this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship,” she laughed. “Like me and my chocolate thunder?”

“Who?”

“You’ll learn.”

Y/N giggled at her new friend’s seemingly very eccentric friend group. It seemed like they were going to be talking for a while. “Oh, Oh, do you want to come over after we eat and meet the kitties?” Y/N asked.

“Is that even a question?”


End file.
